Tu as le droit maintenant
by Ch0chette
Summary: OS Tu as le droit maintenant, lui dit-il alors. Ça lui avait pris du temps, peut-être trop. Mais il n'avait jamais été prêt, il n'était pas sûr de l'être encore.


_Amis du soir, Bonsoir_

_Voici mon deuxième OS sur Glee, c'est un Samcedes, sans doute un peu AU, dans le futur._

_Ai-je vraiment besoin de rapeller que les personnages ne sont pas les miens mais de Ryan Murphy et toute sa clique ? Non, tant mieux :D_

_Enjoy mes amis. Et n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis ^^_

* * *

Deux chaises à bascule se trouvaient devant une maison légèrement défraichie ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressembler à l'une de ses jolies maisons qu'on construit en pleine campagne lorsqu'on veut fonder une grande famille. Seulement on n'avait plus enlevé les feuilles des gouttières depuis un moment maintenant et la façade nécessitait un bon ravalement, sa couleur ayant perdu de son éclat. Mais elle demeurait imposante et chaleureuse.

Les chaises à bascule sur le perron de cette jolie maison bougent lentement sous le poids des deux vieillards assis dessus. Une femme et un homme. Approchant les quatre-vingts dix ans, s'ils ne les avaient pas déjà dépassés depuis deux ou trois années. La femme avait les yeux fermés et semblait avoir du mal à respirer, elle toussait beaucoup, à de nombreuses reprises durant de longues minutes que l'eau ne parvenait pas toujours à calmer. Une toux grasse, qui venait du fond de sa poitrine et non d'une simple irritation de la gorge.

L'homme tentait de lire son journal, il était sur la même page depuis une quinzaine de minute : sa vue avait considérablement baissé et les lunettes qu'ils portaient n'était plus adapté à sa vision de sorte qu'il devait faire un énorme effort pour discerner les lettres. De plus ses mains n'avaient plus arrêté de trembler depuis vingt et un an, sans aucune pause, et une vision de taupe accompagnée de la maladie de Parkinson avait rendu la simple tache de lire les faits divers très difficile. L'homme finit par abandonner le journal sur la table situé entre les deux chaises, en le posant au milieu d'une multitude de flacons contenants des médicaments et une carafe d'eau pleine.

Il se mit alors à contempler sa femme. Sa vue de loin était meilleure que celle de près, et Mercedes était située assez loin pour que les lunettes arrivent à faire le travail que ses yeux n'étaient plus en mesure de faire.  
Les années avaient eu raison de la souplesse de sa peau et du teint de son grain, mais il continuait de la trouver sublime. Malgré leurs habitudes alimentaires et la passion que Mercedes vouait aux croquettes de pommes de terres, son visage semblait avoir soixante-dix ans tout au plus. Et Sam s'émerveillait à chaque fois de la chance qu'il avait.

On lui avait dit, et il avait remarqué cela aussi autour de lui, que l'amour finissait par se dissiper. Il restait là, mais moins fort… Au fur et à mesure et les couples qui restaient alors longtemps ensemble finissaient par s'aimer par mécanisme, par habitude et cet amour n'en était plus vraiment un, il se transformait en tendresse, en respect. Mais la passion et l'amour se dissipait.

Alors ressentir du désir pour sa femme quand on approche du siècle de vie vécu relevait du miracle, et pour Sam c'était un émerveillement jour après jour. Quand il pensait à la vie qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait envie de rien changé, ou presque et il n'avait aucun regrets. Alors évidement, Mercedes et lui avait eu de nombreuses disputes, des divergences d'opinions et parfois même des mots blessants, mais le nombre conséquents de leur enfants témoignait de leur aptitude à toujours se réconcilier.

Ils avaient fondé une vraie tribu, une famille chocolat au lait, comme il aimait l'appeler aussi belle que dans ses rêves. Mercedes lui avait tout donné, absolument tout dans la plus belle des intensités et il avait fait de son mieux pour le lui rendre. Car un sourire sur son visage, c'était un bonheur de plus à gravé dans sa mémoire. Et ce sourire s'était transmis parmi ses enfants, et ses petits-enfants, ses neveux et ses nièces. Et ça augmentait encore plus le bonheur que ressentait Sam, et il souriait alors bêtement heureux.

Et parfois, comme maintenant, Sam se dit que si cet amour demeurait toujours aussi présent, toujours aussi fort, c'est parce qu'il avait toujours été accompagné de l'angoisse terrible de la perdre. Et Sam avait eu toutes les raisons du monde pour s'inquiéter du sort de sa femme. Et une en particulier.

_- Tu as le droit maintenant, lui dit-il alors._

Ça lui avait pris du temps, peut-être trop. Mais il n'avait jamais été prêt, il n'était pas sûr de l'être encore. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête d'être égoïste et qu'il pense un peu à elle. Il ne supportait plus de la voir souffrir comme ça à cause de sa santé précaire. Et elle devait difficilement supporter aussi.  
Elle sourit doucement mais garda les yeux clos.

_- Tu en as mis du temps, lui répondit-elle alors d'une voix fatiguée._  
_- Estimes toi heureuse._

Elle sourit encore plus franchement, rigolant même quelques brèves secondes avant de se remettre à tousser. Sam prit un des comprimés sur la table après seulement plusieurs tentatives –saleté de Parkinson- et lui tandis un verre d'eau. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années Mercedes n'accepta que le verre d'eau, et Sam laissa tomber le comprimé au sol.

Mercedes se releva difficilement, décollant son dos du dossier et attrapa un des flacons à son nom et le renversa par terre, à côté de celui déjà au sol. Elle réitéra son geste pour les 12 flacons restants et se remis confortablement sur sa chaise.

_- Je t'aimerai toute ma vie Sam Evans, et au-delà._

Sam sourit, mais pas autant qu'elle. Et ferma les yeux aussi.

_- -Je t'aimerai toute mon existence Mercedes Jones Evans, et bien après._

** *****

_- Non, je ne peux plus. Terminé._

Sam venait de rentrer dans la chambre et le ton de sa fiancée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_- Vous pouvez nous laissez ?_

Mercedes tourna son regard vers lui et soupira de lassitude. Le médecin et les infirmières présents quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus et Sam vint rejoindre Mercedes sur le lit. Il était minuscule, fait pour une seule personne, mais Sam avait toujours trouvé la place de s'y faufiler pour prendre Mercedes dans ses bras.

Mais là non, il décida de s'asseoir en face d'elle et de la défier du regard.

_- Tu n'as pas le droit._

Mercedes soupira une fois de plus avant de passer une main sur son crâne chauve. Ceux qui l'avaient connu au lycée ne la reconnaitrait probablement plus : elle avait perdu plus d'une trentaine de kilos et avait considérablement pâlit.

_- Je t'en prie Sam… ça fait trois fois maintenant. Et ça ne fonctionne pas, j'ai à nouveau des rechutes. Je ne suis plus capable de supporter les chimio. C'est trop dur._

Sam passa une main sur son visage fatigué et soupira de frustration. Voir l'amour de sa vie dans cet état le mettait dans une colère noire, et quand il rentrait chez eux, sous l'ordre de Mercedes, il frappait longuement un punchingball qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour les jours ou la maladie de sa fiancée serait trop dure à supporter.

La colère était puissante certes, mais la pensée de vivre sans elle était trop angoissante pour Sam. Il refusait qu'elle meure. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Alors il releva les yeux, les plongea dans les siens et lui tendit son petit doigt.

_- La promesse du petit doigt ?_  
_- La promesse du petit doigt, répéta Sam, tu connais son pouvoir._

Mercedes hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

Sam se rapprocha encore plus pour éviter à Mercedes de se lever. Avec son petit doigt elle s'approcha du sien et le serra fort

_- Je promets, commença Sam…_  
_- Je promets de ne pas abandonner, je promets de me battre et je promets d'abandonner que lorsque mon fiancé super canon me l'autorisera_

Mercedes finit sa promesse avec un sourire plus large, Sam avait été très fier de la formulation de cette promesse, et elle avait été heureuse de voir que Sam savait relativiser dans les pires moments. Le fait qu'il fasse appel à la promesse maintenant montrait bien qu'il était dans un de ces mauvais moments, et en voyant son visage, elle se rendit bien compte qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait aucune envie de relativiser.

Alors elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la serra encore plus fort. Comme ci sa vie en dépendait et certainement pas comme tous les autres qui la serrait légèrement, de peur de lui faire encore plus de mal. Sam continuait de la soutenir et de l'aimer passionnément, intensément.

Il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et des larmes coulait le long de la nuque de Mercedes. Elle essaya de le serrer le plus fort qu'elle pouvait malgré ses maigres forces et caressa ses cheveux

_- Je te promets_

*******

Mercedes sentait ses yeux se fermer tout doucement tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Allongé dans son lit, elle pouvait voir sa couleur rouge orangé flamboyer encore faiblement. Sam respirait doucement à côté d'elle, déjà endormi. La journée avait été éprouvante pour eux. Le temps ne les avait pas épargnés et avait ravagés ce qu'il restait de leur vitalité et de leur santé. Il était à peine 20h30 et la fatigue était très présente. Mais Mercedes désirait profiter plus longtemps.

Elle observa le mur face à elle encore éclairé par la lumière du jour. Sa vue n'avait pas diminué avec le temps et elle pouvait à sa guise parcourir le détail de toutes les photos qui s'y trouvait. Sam n'avait jamais vraiment été fan de voir entièrement ce mur rempli de photos mais Mercedes ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et maintenant on ne pouvait presque plus voir quelle était la couleur du mur.

Il y avait tout le monde dessus, et ainsi elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous avec elle, à chaque moment, et elle leur disait bonne nuit, en espérant qu'ils savent qu'elle pensait à elle.

On pouvait voir ses parents dans plusieurs photos, mais les personnes les plus nombreuses présentes sur les divers papiers glacés collé au mur étaient sa nouvelle famille. Les visages de Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sugar, Rory et Joe étaient partout. Sur les photos annuelles du Glee Club, pendant leur sorties, leur championnats, les anniversaires, les mariages.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de mariages parmi leur petit groupe et chacun était devenu les oncles et tantes des bambins engendré au sein de ces couples. Alors on pouvait voir Artie et Quinn regarder tendrement le premier des enfants Jones-Evans à sa naissance. Finn et Puck rire derrière le deuxième faire du vélo pour la première fois. Rachel et Kurt pleurer d'émotion devant la fille Jones-Evans dans sa splendide robe de bal… Et tellement d'autres

Il y avait des photos un peu plus difficiles à regarder aussi. Comme celle ou tous ces amis étaient venu la voir et avait posé à côté d'elle, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ils se serraient fort sur la photo pour tous tenir dans le cadre, et ils avaient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le sien était fatigué, mais sincère et ému.

Mercedes se blottit un peu plus dans son lit, elle fit une grimace douloureuse à cause de son dos, et continua de regarder son mur de souvenirs un petit moment. La vie n'avait pas été facile avec elle, à de nombreuses reprises la tentation d'abandonner avait été tellement tentante que Mercedes se demandait encore comment elle pouvait encore respirer. Mais son amour pour Sam avait toujours été plus fort que tout. Et il lui avait rendu de la plus belle des manières.

La promesse avait évolué avec le temps, le mot "fiancé" avait été changé en "mari" et le "super canon" avait eu une précision avec un "même s'il est tout ridé" à la suite. Elle avait respecté sa parole, elle était resté, elle s'était battue, et elle remerciait chaque jour que Dieu faisait Sam de l'avoir aider

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux gris de son mari et laissa ses doigts agripper quelques cheveux.

_- Je t'aimerai toute ma vie Sam Evans, et au-delà._

Elle ferma alors les yeux complètement en souriant. Pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Parce qu'elle avait le droit maintenant.


End file.
